Trinity Universe Star Adventure
by Kanata Tsukikami
Summary: Follow the two stories of Valkyrie Rizelea and Demon Dog King Kanata who will solve the mystery of Nether Universe and save the Nether Universe! A new story of Trinity Universe. Trinity Universe Project. Multi Chapter.


**Table of Contents:**

**1. Introduction  
1.1 Author Introduction**

**2. Story  
2.1 Prologue  
2.2 Demon God Gem Ritual  
2.3 Rizelea, the Valkyrie  
2.4 The Search Begin  
2.5 Kanata, the Demon Dog King  
2.6 Kanata, the Memories Seeker**

**3. Closure  
3.1 Omake  
3.2 Trinity Universe Studio  
3.3 Author Closure**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

* * *

**1.1 Author Introduction**

* * *

Hello, it's nice to meet you.

My name is Commander Zero, the author of this story.

This is a new story of Trinity Universe, a new version of Trinity Universe.

The reason I made this because I had trouble making Novelization from it, so I just make a new story from it. It will be easier for me to write Trinity Universe Fanfic since I write freely using my imagination, not copy and paste the text from Trinity Universe.

And also, I add Table of Contents so you can freely jump from one section to another section.

Introduction is for introduction of the story which is the section you are reading now. This section is for my introduction, Review Response, and Characters which is sub-section.

My introduction or Author introduction is what you can guess. It's my introduction.

Review Response is my response to review.

Character is character explanation in my own way.

Since there is no Review and no characters since this are the first chapter, I won't include Review Response and Characters.

Story is for the story. I made a sub-section for it too.

Omake is an extra. This is where the characters talk each other, my problem with this chapter which will be talked by the character (Example: how they talk, description, etc.), and preview for next chapter.

Trinity Universe Studio is another extra. It's actually a behind the scene. I put Suzaku as the Director.

Author Closure is my closure and notes.

This is enough for the introduction and so here is Trinity Universe Star Adventure!

Enjoy!

* * *

**2. Story**

* * *

_**2.1 Prologue**_

_You can find anything…  
UFOs from nowhere, expansive libraries, abandoned spaceships, leftover sushi, and more…  
Sometimes entire planets will end up settling here…  
The object swirling and drifting around the core of Nether Universe…  
It's truly a mysterious space, ripe with magical forces and advanced scientific technology…  
Donuts and ruins too…  
And now, we're going to follow two heroes…  
who will solve the mystery of Nether Universe and save the Nether Universe…  
They are Demon Dog King Kanata and Valkyrie Rizelea!_

* * *

Trinity Universe Star Adventure

Chapter 1: Demon Dog King Kanata and Valkyrie Rizelea

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Universe or anything else

* * *

_**2.2 Demon God Gem Ritual**_

* * *

Unknown Dark Place

On a dark place, there three flames consist of red, green, and purple.

"Wait, what!? No! I refuse to do that!" the red flame shouted

"Suzaku, what do you mean? Kanata-sama is far too young for this…!"

"Lord Shuten's power is diminishing every day. Our hand is forced, I'm afraid," the purple flame said, "At our current pace, eventually we'll…"

"Pace? I haven't even taken the first step," the red flame argues, "What current pace?"

"I know it's hard, but tough cookies. You must face reality, here,"

"… Ah, wait!" Before he can finish it, the purple flame chokes him.

"Grrrr!" the red flame groan.

"Kanata-sama!" the green flame shouted, trying to save him. But other flames come out from out of nowhere and prevent her to save him.

…

_There something I must do…_

_I must find my memories…_

_I won't become Demon God Gem!_

"Aaaaaaargh!"

* * *

_**2.3 Rizelea, the Valkyrie**_

* * *

One week later…

Outer Space

A pink UFO is travelling in high speed, passing over all meteorites.

Inside it, on the cockpit, there's a young girl, whose name is Rizelea.

Rizelea has a pink pigtail hair which reached his ankle, blue eyes, and light skin.

Her clothes are… kinda weird. Her clothes consists of blue dress with detached elbow length sleeves and poofy blue skirt, white knee length stocking and blue shoes.

"All right, I'm about entering Nether Universe in a few second," she said as she watches the monitor.

Then when she arrived, she was surprised by the scenery of Nether Universe.

The universe is filled with a lot of drifting objects from sandal, plant, sushi, duck toy, barrel and so on. There even a prinny on the space.

Long story short, the drifting objects are over 9,000 objects.

"Ugh… This place is such a mess," The pink hair said disgusting.

As the girl look around, he then focused her eye on the core of Nether Universe.

On the core, there is a floating land with drifting objects spun around it. That floating land called Empyria, a Japanese Empire which is home for everyone lived in Nether Universe.

"So that is Empyria."

* * *

Empyria, Castle, Throne Room

On the throne, a brown colored gem with white mustache is flying on the throne. But it's not just a gem, it's alive and it's the ruler of Empyria. Its name is Shuten the Demon God Gem.

"Is someone there?" Shuten ask, he can feel someone behind the door. The door opened and Rizelea walked out from the door and approached him.

"I am Rizelea," The girl introduced herself; "You are the lord of this castle and its town, correct?"

"Eh, Kinda sorta," he replied. "So, what do you need?"

"I have a simple request: govern this chaotic region more carefully," She said, "Oh, also, exile all smugglers looting the ruins drifting around the area."

"Are you serious?" He asked as he mocked her, "Heh, heh, heh. Don't make me laugh, you little runt."

"I'm not here for a fight," she said, "I'm negotiating on friendly terms."

"'**friendly terms' you said?"** Shuten shouted and fly to the outside.

He saw the scenery of his castle. The scenery of the castle is horrible. The main gate destroyed, many men fallen, and the building contain art and treasure burns.

He flies back to the throne room and yell**, "You demolished my castle's main gate and forced your way here. How's that friendly!? Your recklessness damaged our priceless pieces of art and reduced our most treasured historical relics to ash!"**

He summons a calculator and calculate the damages**, "Just by coming here to 'negotiate,' you've inflicted over 10 trillion gala in damages!"**

"W-well, you guys wouldn't let me through the gate when I asked," The girl said blushing.

"**Impudent wretch!"** He yells angry, **"You shall be masticated by my jaw of death!"**

"Whoa…" The girl confused by his word, "What'd you just say you'll do to me?"

"**S-silence!"** He shouted, "It means to chew. Read a book!"

* * *

**Battle Start: Rizelea VS Shuten**

Shuten charges his magical power and unleashes it on Rizelea. It said that his power able to destroy 1 thousand people.

But Rizelea shield herself using Valkyrie barrier and it block the thunder.

Shuten shocked. _What the hell!?_

Shuten unleashes another magic but it's not working because that barrier block his thunder.

_It's my power… not working on her? _Shuten thought.

_This is my chance! _Rizelea thought.

After that Rizelea charges forward and attack him using slash combo.

She slashes him in high speed which no one can follow her.

**"I bestow upon my broadly blade the lyrics of the stars!"** Rizelea shouted.

"**Ouch, ouch, ouch!"** the gem scream in pain. **"That's hurt, that's hurt!"**

"**Echo across the galaxy, my song!"** She high jump back and magical power formed in front of her.

_I got bad feeling about this…_

And he right, Rizelea executes her EX Skill, Vanishing Nova.

"Vanishing Nova!"

The energy becomes beam and launch toward Shuten.

_That's it, I'm seriously dead._

And it hit shuten.

"**Gyaaaaaaah!"**

**Battle Over**

* * *

**Victory Pose**

Rizelea spun her body, stop and finished it with thumb up.

"**Yay!"**

* * *

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa!?"** He gasped, **"Time out for a sec!"**

"**You can't just ask for a time out now!"** She shouted**, "I'll end your reign of terror right he-…"** She stopped for a sec.

"No, no that's not right. You're not final boss. I can't use force. I need to research the situation. Time to put on a happy face and…" she takes a breath, "Let me ask again: you control the entire Netheruniverse from here, right?"

"Ehhh, 'control' isn't really right," he answer, "Maybe, more like, y'know, 'observe' it?"

"That's neither here nor there," She said, "The fact remains you need to improve the situation got it?"

"Well, I mean, every day, new stuff drifts in, old stuff drifts out…" He explains, "Improving the situation seems kinda silly, y'know? It's tough to maintain already. Lately, stuff's getting bigger and things happen more frequently. Isn't it nasty?"

She then brandishes her sword, "But… you're a king. Why are you whining so much? Or are you just mocking me?"

"**No, no, no, no, no way!"** He shouted, "This is just, like, how I talk, y'know? It's no mockery."

_In any case, why are so many different ruins drifting here in the first place?_ She thought herself. _Spaceships, buildings, entire Netherworlds… what could be behind this? I can't ask this dolt…_

"Oh, um, I can't stop the object from coming, but I can prevent them from colliding with the town," Shuten said.

"What? How?" She asks.

"I have a son," He explains, "If he becomes the 'Demon God Gem,' they'll stay away from this land Empyria. He refuses to become the gem, so I've locked him away in the dungeon's time-out room."

"The dungeon's… Time-out room?" She said confused by the name on it, "Okay, thanks."

She turn away and Shuten thought, _Heh, you dare exposed your back to me? Such an inexperienced little girl._

He decides to attack from behind but suddenly, Rizelea turn around and he accidently bumps her breast.

"…"

"…"

A moment of silence fills the room with Rizelea ready to unleash his anger and Shuten shit his pants… Wait a minute, I think that's wrong.

"Hey now! Can't you just behave yourself!?" She yelled.

"Ah, a thousand pardon, my lady…" He apologized.

Rizelea cast a magic and a multiple lights seal shuten.

"Tch. Maybe I expanded too much energy, but he was too strong to just leave alone," She said annoyed, "Oh, I never got to say my entrance line."

She turns and pointing forward with her finger, "The Valkyrie Rizelea has made her divine appearance!"

She shouted and few second later, there is a silence, "Nobody's hear it, though. Did they run?" She asks to herself, "This is a good opportunity to research the drifting objects. I could look for the Demon God King's son, too."

As soon she leaves the place, her pink Hand Phone rings, "Hm, a transmission from headquarter?" She picks her Hand Phone and answers it, "… Yes, this is Rizelea."

"I was just checking in to see what you were doing, my dear Riz," a woman voice said from it

Rizelea recognized that voice, "G-Giga Goddess X?-! Why me…?"

"You seemed a little sad and I grew concerned. Are you doing all right?"

"I'm…" She hesitated, "I'm quite well. There're no problems."

"If you're still recalling the other day's incident, please try to forget it."

"I can't just… forget… so easily," Rizelea said with sad face.

"Perhaps you need some rest. Please, return to us," She offers.

"I can't, You Holiness. I must remain a bit longer and perform some research." Rizelea said declined her offer, "It's relaxing here, too… so I'll just stick around for a while. Buh-bye!"

"Hold on, Rizelea…" Rizelea closed her phone.

"Okay," Rizelea mutter, "I'll just ignore her for now. I've got to do my research here as soon as possible."

She then makes a happy face, "My happy face is my strongest asset here."

* * *

_**2.4 The Search Begin**_

* * *

Empyria, Town Square

On the town square of Empyria, Rizelea and a man are talking each other.

"Um, so why are you lowering my standards and forcing me to assist you in finding the Demon God King's son?" Ask by the man with dark blue curly hair, blue eyes and light skin.

His clothes are consists of dark blue coat with detached sleeves, blue scarf, grey trouser, and blue knee length boat.

His name is Lucius, Dark Hero Lucius. He is an arrogant yet stupid human being, but aims for usurping the throne of the Nether Universe.

As mentioned by him, when Rizelea goes to dungeon Time-out room, The Demon God King's son had been disappeared. He might be run away one week ago.

"If you help me, I won't report you to the Goddess Union," she explains. "Isn't that totally worthwhile?"

"Tch… don't think you'll always have the upper hand," he said annoyed. "Heheh. After all…, I'm the Dark Hero, destined to rule the Netheruniverse… After I'm crowned Dark Lord, to celebrate, I'll crush this whiny Valkyrie's legs with just my thumbs… Then, I'll make her scrub the bathroom floor with a tooth brush every single day! Hm, hm, hmm… hahahahaha! Gah!"

Before he can continue his laugh, Rizelea punch him.

"You really think you can beat me? Go do some legwork for me," Rizelea said annoyed.

"Damn… can Valkyries read the minds of men?" He wonders. "Or is my vengeful aura truly that powerful?"

"You're talking out loud, you big stupid lazy idiotic jerk," she said annoyed, "See, you got arrested for muttering conspiracy theories, too."

"What's that?" He asks, "Impossible. Anyway, I'll do as you say for now. Don't get the wrong idea, though… This is just…"

Before he can finishes it, Rizelea interrupted him, "Go that way. I'll go this way. When you've investigated thoroughly, meet me back here. Okay?"

She turns away and leaving him, "Hey, I didn't get to finish my evil monologue!" He yelled and stomping the ground, "You'll regret ignoring my villainous speeches!"

* * *

**2.5 Kanata, the Demon Dog King**

* * *

Empyria, Street

Among the people on the street, there a young fox girl who running, searching someone.

She has green hair, fox ear, amber eyes, and light skin.

Her clothes consists of green haori with red color along the edge of the cloth, red kimono held by yellow obi, white Japanese full leg length stocking, and black geta.

It's Tsubaki, the fox girl.

Tsubaki is one of Kanata's care-takers who are always at his side. She behaves like a Yamato Nadeshiko (traditionally virtuous Japanese beauty) fox spirit. But sometimes her scary, true personality slips out when she gets mad.

"Kanata-sama!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Tch, where did he go?" She asked.

* * *

_Flashback_

On another place, inside traditional Japanese restaurant stand, Tsubaki and a boy are eating Soba noodles.

"Slurp, these noodles are so good," he said as he slurps some noodles.

"Slurp, yes," Tsubaki reply, "But we can't stay here for so long. We are outcasts now, after all."

What Tsubaki said is correct. They are outcasts now, if they captured by Suzaku, Kanata will be sacrificed again for another ritual.

"I mean… This isn't the best time to slurp soba noodles. We should go into hiding, recover our strength, and then…"

After a few seconds, "Kanata-sama, are you listening…?"

When she turns her head, he already disappears, "What the…!?"

* * *

Back to present

"Grr! Why did he just disappear?" she asked.

"**Hey! You damn little lass!"** someone shouted which caught Tsubaki and people attention.

Tsubaki turns around and see a little girl is surrounded by 10 thugs.

"You should watch where yer going!"

"But you were the one who not looking…" she answered.

"**Shut up!"** the thug yelled.

_It's just a 'normal' activity. _Tsubaki thought. _I better search Kanata-sama._

Before she walked away, the thug who yelled the girl was kicked and flying pass on her left side.

"**Kyaaa!?"** she shouted, shocked.

The thug crash on ground and slid across. Tsubaki and other people were surprised.

"**You bastard! What do you think you're doing to Yama-chan!?"** the other thug yelled.

Everyone change their attention to the young dog boy who had kicked him.

He has girl appearances with gray anime spiky hair, red eyes, black dog ears, light skin and black dog tail.

His clothes consist of red haori, black kimono, dark blue hakama, white tabi, and black geta.

It's Kanata who had become Demon Dog King through failed ritual.

When he was asked, Kanata just rubbed his back head. "…"

The thugs annoyed by his act, "Say something you…"

"You made the girl scared," Kanata said. "You better apologize."

Everyone was shocked by what Kanata said. He either brave or stupid to said that.

"Is that your reason, dog boy?" one of the thugs asked. **"Then you've reason to apologize!"**

The thugs draw their weapon and charge him.

* * *

**Battle Start: Kanata VS Thugs**

One of the thugs charge forward, first attacked Kanata. He swung his Katana to him.

But Kanata gently pushed the attacker's hand from its side using his back hand.

The katana pushed to its side and Kanata punch the thug's face.

Another one is attacking from the side. He swung his weapon horizontal way, but Kanata dodged it by bow down.

The dog boy spun and performs reverse roundhouse kick on the face.

And what I mean 'reverse', he kick him on the other side of his head.

Two other thugs are attacking Kanata from behind. They thought they will beat him from behind.

But unfortunately, Kanata summons his giant sword, blocking the attack.

The sword was really huge that it must held using two hands. But Kanata held it using one hand.

He put strength on his right hand and swings, sending them to the sky.

"**The hell!?" **One of the thugs shouted. **"How strong is he!?"**

Kanata stares at them. "What's wrong?"

The thugs are getting annoyed and charge him. **"Don't you dare mocks us!"**

**Battle Over**

* * *

**Victory pose**

Kanata swings his sword to left then to right and turns around. He slung his sword to his back.

"That's that."

* * *

A few minutes later…

"We're sorry," The thugs apologize.

It was happen so fast that they can't even remember it. The only thing they know, Kanata kicked their ass.

"Good, now go!" Kanata ordered.

They do what he ordered. Before they walk away, Kanata startled them by cracking his knuckles.

"Ahhhhh!"

And they ran in high speed.

After they ran, everyone clap hand their hand.

"That was amazing!" One of the spectators shouted.

"Just look at that speed! That was really fast!"

"And that's technique!"

"And don't forget power too!"

While they clapping, Kanata approached the girl, stopped, and stared on her.

The girl looked terrified when Kanata approached her. After all, Kanata beat them in brutal violence, so it doesn't weird why she terrified.

Kanata lean forward and asked, "You okay little girl?"

She nodded, scared. She even almost cried when Kanata asked her.

Then Kanata extended his right arm. The girl thought she will be bullied.

But instead Kanata patted her head.

"Good," Kanata muttered, smiled.

Then all her fear disappeared after he patted her head.

When Kanata patted her head, she can feel a warm feeling…

A kind and caring feeling…

Kanata is not a bad person. He is a kind and caring young man.

"You can go now," Kanata said.

"… Thank you," the girl walks away.

After all of that, Kanata began to walk away. He doesn't want to stay there and become center of attention. Then Tsubaki follow him.

* * *

After a few minutes later, Kanata has walked away from there.

"Well then, where should I go?"

"Kanata-sama!" Tsubaki shouted, caught Kanata attention.

She ran after him and stopped next to him, breathing heavily.

"Oh, hi Tsubaki," Kanata greeted her.

"**Don't just 'hi' me, you idiot!"** Tsubaki yelled. **"You do know that we're outcasts!?"**

"I know," Kanata answer. "If I get caught, I have to go back to the castle, immediately."

"If you know, why did you wander alone?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm just feels like it," Kanata said.

"Oh dear god…" Tsubaki groan.

Then she remembered something. He saved that girl on the street. Why did he save her?

So she asked, "By the way, why did you save that girl?"

Kanata was puzzled but he got what she means. Kanata response was really surprise Tsubaki, "Because I want to..."

"Eh?" Tsubaki muttered. "But you're the Demon God King's son. You should act like…"

Before she finished, Kanata interrupted her, "I don't care about who I am."

Then Kanata turned around, "If I want to save someone, I save them. Is that enough?"

Despite being a loner and quite one, Kanata is kind and caring person who will help people when they in danger.

"_Seriously, that guy…" _Tsubaki whispered. _"Oh well, I can use him as foundation of my ambition…"_

"Hmhmhm," Tsubaki hums.

"… What are you whispering about?" A voice whispered from behind her.

When she turned around, Kanata was behind her, shocked her. "N-no, it's nothing!"

"Well, let's go home," Kanata turn around, "I'm tired."

"V-very well, Kanata-sama," Tsubaki said. "Just don't wander alone aga…"

Before she can finished, Kanata already leaved.

"Again!?"

* * *

**2.6 Kanata, the Memories Seeker**

* * *

Kanata's room

Kanata slid the shoji and come in. He slid it back and lied down to tatami.

He watched the sky through the window.

_Finally, I get out from the castle…_

_Now I can search it…_

_My memories…_

* * *

**3. Closure**

* * *

**3.1 Omake**

* * *

On a place looks like a theater, there are three people on the stage. They're Kanata, Rizelea, and Tsubaki.

"Finally, the first chapter of Trinity Universe has done!" Rizelea shouted.

"Yeah," Kanata said. "But where are we?"

"I think this place is for Omake," Tsubaki answered. "He (The Author) said this place is for extra."

"I see," Kanata muttered, "So what should we do? Should we talk about Rizelea's weird clothes?"

"Hey!" Rizelea shouted. "My clothes are not weird!"

"But your clothes are really weird," Kanata answered.

"Even the narrator said your clothes are weird," Tsubaki replied.

"Excuse me…" she said and walked to… me?

**Hey, wait!? What are you doing!?**

**Gyaaaa!**

…

Testing, testing…

One, two, three…

Check, check…

This is Tsubaki. Our Narrator uh… lost conscious, so I will change him.

"… Why don't you tell the truth?" Kanata asked.

Oh please, this image is too brutal. We can't let our readers scared.

Then Kanata changed his attention to narrator corp… I mean body. "… Yeah, right," Kanata said.

"Anyway!" Rizelea shouted, "Can we talk about Kanata?"

"Huh?" Kanata muttered. "Me?"

"Exactly!" she shouted, "On the game you're carefree, happy go lucky kid. But in this story you're a loner and quite one."

"And don't forget, he want search for his memories," Tsubaki added.

"What do you think, Tsubaki?"

"Hmm, maybe this and that…"

Then they're begun gossiping him, not notice him heard them.

"Great, I become gossip topic here," Kanata muttered.

"Ahhhh!" Someone yelled caught everyone attention.

It's… uh what his name again?

"It's Lucius!" he shouted.

"Lucius, what's wrong with you?" Kanata asked. "Why are you yelled?"

"Because I'm mad!" he answered, "Why I got a short screen time!"

"Well, in the prologue of Rizelea story, you only got a short screen time. So I don't think he can prolong your screen time," Tsubaki explained.

"Dammit!" he shouted. "I will sue him!"

Then a one kg hammer fall down from the sky and knocked him out.

"… He got mad at you," Kanata muttered.

"Anyway, we will read preview of Trinity Universe Star Adventure chapter 2," Rizelea said.

"And this is it."

_As Rizelea wander around, searching Kanata, Kanata gets a task to get some item._

_And then they meet._

_The meeting of the two protagonists_

_Trinity Universe Star Adventure_

_Chapter 2: The Meeting_

"… Why does that chapter sound like a chapter on romance story?" Kanata asked.

…

"Hey! Don't forget me!"

Then a 'The End' made from iron fall down to him.

* * *

**3.2 Trinity Universe Studio**

* * *

**Trinity Universe**

"All right, is this idea for our franchise here?" Suzaku asked.

"Let see… Dead Star? Resident Death? Biohaze? Death May Cry? **Oh come, are we making horror story!?"**

He threw it and read the other. **"Victory bros!? Haze the Hedgehog!? Legend of Zeon!? We're not making these stories!"**

He threw it again, irritated. **"Call of Alpha!? Haaloo!? Oh please, not 'only gunfight, baby' story!"**

"**Is there no good idea!?"** He shouted.

Then a book threw and hit his assistant, and flied to Suzaku's hand.

"What this?" he read it and smiled.

He lifted it to the sky. **"This is it! Trinity Universe!"**

He ignored his assistant who soul is come out from his mouth.

* * *

**Star Adventure**

"So, what's the title Suzaku-san?" his assistant asks

"Dunno," he replied, "Something adventure… something adventure…"

Then someone's hand phone ring with 'twinkle little star' ringtone.

Suzaku look to the phone, smiled while his assistant sweat drop.

* * *

**Interview: Rizelea**

Suzaku is sitting down with his assistant, interviewing a young girl. Suzaku asks her, "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Rizelea, it's nice to meet you" she answers him politely.

"Let's start the…" before Suzaku can interview her, his assistant mutter to him, "Suzaku-san, I think this girl not suit our female main character. She is weird, not cute, not beautiful, and has a small bo-"

Before his assistant can finish, Rizelea beat the crap out of him, "Shut up."

She then looks Suzaku, "So, I'm hired?"

"You're hired!" Suzaku shouted nervously and thought himself, _"What a scary girl."_

* * *

**Interview: Tsubaki**

"So, what's your name?" Suzaku asked.

"My name is Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you," Tsubaki said, bow down.

"Hmm," Suzaku stared her, "You quite gentle and nice, but do you have any flaw? I want to have a flawed character."

"I see…" Then she raised, clenched her right arm and looks him in scary face. "Why don't you hired me right now or I'll burn you."

Her act scare Suzaku's assistant while Suzaku smiled, **"You're hired!"**

* * *

**Interview: Lucius**

"So, what's your name?" Suzaku asked.

"**My name is Dark Hero Lucius!"** Lucius shouted.

The room becomes silenced. "Is something wrong?"

"**You're hired!" **Suzaku shouted, surprised Lucius.

"That was easier than I thought," Lucius muttered and walk away.

"_Suzaku-san, why did you hire him?" _His assistant whispered.

"_He makes a good comic relief character since Dark Hero is sub character, comic relief, and punching bag."_

* * *

**Interview: Kanata**

"Suzaku-san, where our male main character!?" his assistant shout, "We can't start the story without him!"

"I know, but I can't find him!" Suzaku shout. "He must at least look like a girl!"

"Excuse me…" someone mutters. Both of them turn their head and see a young boy who has appearances of girl with grey anime spiky hair, red eyes and light skin.

"Can I become the male main character?" he asked.

"… Are you female or male?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm male," He answered. "I do look like a girl, but I'm male."

"You're hired!" Suzaku shouted.

* * *

**Demon Dog King**

"…" Suzaku stares Kanata.

"What's wrong?" Kanata asked.

"Something just lack of…" Suzaku muttered.

"… I think I know what you mean."

He went to somewhere, leaving behind Suzaku. A few minutes later, he back and wearing dog ears and dog tail.

"Is this what you mean?" he asked while Suzaku thumb up.

* * *

**Awesome Prologue**

_You can find anything…  
UFOs from nowhere, expansive libraries, abandoned spaceships, leftover sushi, and more…  
Sometimes entire planets will end up settling here…_

… Suzaku-san, why must entire planets?

"So, it will become awesome story, bro!" he shouted. All the crews and me sigh. Why did we work for him anyway?

* * *

**Suzaku, the director and the actor!**

"So, I want you the two of you read this script," Suzaku instructs both Kanata and Tsubaki.

"Okay," Kanata reads it and so does Tsubaki.

After they read it, "Wait a minute, why you also in here too?" Tsubaki asks Suzaku.

"Because, I'm both actor and director of this story!" he shouted while Kanata and Tsubaki sweat drop.

* * *

**Gem, Father, and Mustache!**

"So this is my character's father?" Kanata asks to Suzaku while he focuses his eyes to the gem.

"Yep," Suzaku answer him.

"… Hold on for a sec," Kanata approached the Gem as he held a fake mustache.

"**Wait, what you're doing with that fake mustache!?"** the gem asks.

Kanata places the fake mustache to the gem, "Perfect!"

"**What do you mean by perfect, kid!?"** the gem shouted.

"I think that perfect," Suzaku said to Kanata, "You think so?" Kanata asks.

The gem then cry, "Gimme a break."

* * *

**Rest in Peace, Shuten**

"So, after arguments you two have, you two will fight and Rizelea win," Suzaku explains.

"Heh, you think this weird, not cute, not beautiful girl with small boobs will win?" Shuten said arrogantly.

Then, Rizelea glares Shuten with murderous aura. Everyone except Shuten step back and thought, _Rest in peace._

* * *

**This is because I'm dark hero, isn't it!?**

"Because she knows your evil plan, you had no choice but to help her," Suzaku explains to Lucius.

"**Wait a minute!"** Lucius argued, **"Why I must do this role!? This is for Sub character, comic relief, and punching bag!"**

"Well…" Suzaku muttered, trying to get a best answer.

Lucius raise his hand, **"This is because I'm dark hero, isn't it!?"**

* * *

**Cut! Cut! Cuuuuut!**

"**Soba Restaurant: eating Soba Noodle takes 1!"** one of the crew shouted.

Kanata looks around the table, "Where are the chopsticks?"

"**Cut!" **Suzaku shouted over his megaphone, "Who forgot the chopsticks?"

"**Soba Restaurant: eating Soba Noodle takes 2!"**

Kanata looks around the table, again, "Now, where's the bowl?"

"Cut!" Suzaku shouted over his megaphone, again, "All right, who forgot the bowl, now!?"

"**Soba Restaurant: eating Soba Noodle takes 3!"**

Tsubaki looks around the table, "Where my chopsticks and bowl?"

"**Cut! Don't forget Tsubaki too!"**

"**Take 10!"**

Kanata eats his Soba Noodles then cough because he's eating too fast.

"**Cut! Kanata, eat the food slowly!"**

"**Take 25!"**

Both of them eat the Soba Noodles and then they vomit, **"This Soba Noodles expired!"**

"**Cuuuuuut!"**

* * *

**The Ghost Kanata**

"And Cut!" Suzaku shouts, "That's a great silent escape Kanata!"

A moment of silence…

"Where's he go?" Suzaku asked since there is no reply from Kanata.

"I'm right here," Kanata said behind Suzaku and Suzaku shriek like a little girl, **"Kyaaa!"**

"Didn't know you can shriek," Kanata snickers and Suzaku yelled, **"Because you appeared all of sudden like a ghost!"**

* * *

**Before and After**

Before

"… That's your guys' job," Suzaku explain to the filler thugs.

"Fine, but first give us money now," the thug said.

"All right, all right," Suzaku gives them money, "Don't regret this."

"Regret what? We don't regret anything!"

After

"We regret everything we have done…" The thugs said, bandaged.

* * *

**3.3 Author Closure**

* * *

The first chapter of this story is has finished.

Let's talk about the story, character, and other stuff.

Story

The story is same with the game except on the end.

I'm using Japanese honorifics instead western honorifics because the place takes in Japanese.

The title is Star Adventure because the game's gameplay is all about adventuring drifting objects.

Characters

The characters' personality is same with the game except Kanata.

On the game, Kanata is carefree, happy go lucky kid. But on this story he is Anti-Hero.

Another thing, instead Glory Seeker, Kanata is Memories Seeker. He's not searching for treasure and adventure, but he's searching his memories.

I don't want to give a spoiler to you. So you have to keep reading this to find out.

About the clothes, I had a trouble describe their clothes. At least, I'm trying.

Omake

The idea of Omake was from Tales of Symphonia omake. It's actually a segment where Symphonia's characters are talking each other.

They're talking about the story, the character, and one of them complained his short screen time which is a running gag.

Trinity Universe Studio

The idea of Theater was from xXBleach ScandalsXx by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO.

It's behind the scenes of Bleach. It's quite funny. But I warn you, there a lot of dirty jokes. If you don't like dirty jokes, then don't read it.

That's all. Don't forget to review. I'm also accepting critique too.

See you later in the next chapter!


End file.
